


On the Edge of a Knife

by hornybraincell



Series: Kinktober 2019: Max's Collection [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal, Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beta Zack, Dark, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Cloud, Oral Sex, Rape between Cloud/OMCs, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Dubcon is Though, The Rape is Not with AGSZC, Vaginal Sex, omega genesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to fuck yourself up before someone else does it for you.





	On the Edge of a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober prompt **abo!**
> 
> this one is dark, please mind the tags, take care of yourself...
> 
> EXTREMELY dubious consent all around, with straight up rape in the first chapter (between cloud/OMCs). dubious consent with the boys. i love agszc and i love fluffy agszc but i wanted to try writing some darker stuff for kinktober! will update tags if necessary as chapters go (there will possibly be more than 2, we'll see)

In hindsight, Cloud supposes, he should have known that this sort of thing would happen, eventually. If he could go back and speak to his younger self, so eager and hopeful with the promise of getting out of Nibelheim and making something of himself, he would tell him not to be so fucking stupid.

He had wanted so desperately to believe Shinra’s propaganda, with their new rules and programs regarding omegas and female betas, with their new maternity leave and heat week policies. And of course, with the campaign surrounding Genesis Rhapsodos, the first and only omega in the SOLDIER program, and a first class at that.

For every ten omegas that accepted their place in society laying down, that accepted their role as caretaker, childbearer, housewife, there was an omega like Cloud, who wanted so badly for there to be more to life.

He had never been very good at making friends – too small, too shy, too poor. And then, when his peers were old enough to understand dynamics, he had been the rare male omega, and that hadn’t improved anything. And finally, when he had gotten it into his head to try and help a kind, beautiful alpha like Tifa Lockhart in a time of need, and failed miserably, things had gone from bad to worse.

So he did what he thought was the smartest thing to do in the aftermath of that situation, which was to pack his shit and bid goodbye to his mother (despite her numerous protests) and head for Midgar and ShinRa, with promises of coming up the ranks and being the next Genesis. For everything else he lacked – social skills, a handle on his emotions, an ounce of popularity – he at least had his determination and work ethic.

Even that hadn’t been enough to help him, in the end.

It had only taken a day – a  _ day – _ for him to realize it had all been bullshit. All of it – the policies about omegas, the propaganda, the impassioned speeches by the President – nothing more than a PR tactic to stop omega rights groups from their more pointed attacks on the company. ShinRa had preyed on gullible omegas like Cloud, and he had been stupid enough to believe them.

He had never stood a chance in getting into SOLDIER. Cloud had no idea just  _ what _ the circumstances surrounding Genesis Rhapsodos were – possibly it had something to do with his mate, Angeal Hewley – but a fate like that did not lay with Cloud, or the other two omega hopefuls who had taken the test with him.

Cloud had been sent to the infantry with little to no explanation of just  _ why _ he failed the test, and he hadn’t seen the other two omegas, but he knew neither of them made it into SOLDIER. They had probably returned home with their proverbial tails between their legs, and he had been the only one stupid enough to stay.

Which led him to the current situation he was in, face down on the locker room floor, his ass forced into the air and his pants torn in two, with the hand of one of the alphas in his squadron fisted in his hair.

“What the fuck have you been playing at, huh, omega?” the leader of this whole thing, the one who had slammed him down on the floor as he was in the middle of changing, is asking, with a kick to his side. Cloud doesn’t say anything. He grew up with bullies, he knows how to handle this – but for all of the children of Nibelheim’s torment, none of them had ever done  _ this. _ He’s afraid of the tremor that might mar his voice should he speak, and that would only make things worse. It’d been two months of taunts, jeers, and occasional kicks and hits, but he hadn’t thought they’d try this. Not where they could so easily be caught. He shouldn’t have been so naive.

“Huh?” he asks again, with another kick, and jeers and whoops from the four other alphas in the room. Just his luck, of course, because Gaia could never be so kind. Not even one beta in his squadron. “Why didn’t you just go home? You know that’s where you’re meant to be! Do you see any other fuckin’ omegas around here?”

Cloud is silent. He swallows, and shuts his eyes. He’s an okay fighter – grew up poor in the mountains, and had to learn to hunt, and thus fight the local wildlife – but he’s not  _ so  _ naive to think that he’s a match for one of the jacked up alpha boys in the locker room, let alone five. He knows what’s going to happen, and he’d rather make it as painless as possible.

“Just fuck him already,” calls one of the other alphas, “so we can go home.”

“I’m gettin’ to that,” the leader says, pulling on Cloud’s hair again. “Just wanna make sure he knows his place, first. Do you?”

Another kick to the head. Cloud grunts, but holds his tongue, ignores the way tears are forming at the corners of his eyes. He will not cry. He will let his happen the easy way, and he will not cry.

“He doesn’t wanna use his mouth to speak,” says one of the boys. “Let him use it for something else.”

“Good idea, Smith,” he says. Cloud can hear him unzip his uniform pants, and step out of his boots before sliding off his briefs. He tosses them aside, and they land on Cloud’s back, but no one makes a move to remove them. “Suck, omega,” he continues, coming around front. The one with the hand in his hair forces him to look up, and the alpha in front of him is slowly stroking his cock, bringing himself to hardness.

He’s half-hard already, and it makes Cloud sick to think that the thought of  _ raping _ him got the alpha aroused like that. Just his luck to be stuck on the squadron with this kind of sick fuck. Then again, the chances of that were probably very high, with the number of alphas in the army and the attitude of, well, most of the world.

“Well? Go ahead,” he commands, poking him in the cheek with his dick. It makes a hollow sort of noise, and Cloud closes his eyes, and opens his mouth. It will be better if he just – if he just does this, and doesn’t complain.

He’s never done anything like this before – no one  _ to _ do anything like this with – but he starts moving his mouth up and down the alpha’s shaft in a way that seems intuitive. It tastes like nothing – like skin – but it’s thick and veiny and long in all the ways Cloud had heard about. He hadn’t had any access to porn growing up, but he’s not stupid, and he’d been told a thousand times about how all he was good for was taking fat alpha cock.

It doesn’t take long for the alpha to start commanding him what to do – suck his balls, run his tongue up the shaft, use his hands on the slit – and he complies, and he feels disgusted with himself. He ignores the churn in his gut that threatens to spill up his esophagus and out through his mouth, and thinks very pointedly about being somewhere – anywhere else. About this, his first time, and pretends he’s with a kind alpha who loved him and let him have a job and friends and only have sex when he wanted to. He closes his eyes again, scrunches them shut and ignores the tears that have been leaving tracks down his face, dropping daintily onto the disgusting, tan, tiled floor.

“You all can take a turn when I’m done here,” the alpha is saying.

“What about his pussy?”

“That’s mine – y’all can have his mouth, or even his ass, but then I’m coming back for his pussy.”

“Aww, shit, Thomas, how is that fair?”

“I didn’t see y’all finally snatch his ass up. You snooze, you fuckin’ lose. Been letting him escape to the barracks after training each day without reminding him what he’s good for? Not my problem. Keep sucking, omega.”

Cloud does, but it takes everything he has to stop the bile in his throat from escaping. He’s secretly thankful for the hand in his hair moving his head forward and backward because he’s not sure he could force himself to move without it. He’s ashamed of the way he’s being so docile and calm, but it’s only the voice in his head telling him that struggling will only make things worse that’s holding him back. Isn’t this what omegas are supposed to do? Lie back and think of their place?

He can tell that the alpha – Thomas – is getting close when he starts bucking in and out of Cloud’s mouth at a rapid pace, and he steels himself, and he lets it happen.

The cum in his throat is hot and salty and disgusting, and his stomach flips again and he feels the bile waiting in his esophagus make its way to meet the cum in his throat. He is a worthless piece of shit, and he wants to die.

He doesn’t even have a moment to drown himself in self-pity and misery before another cock is being shoved in his mouth and his head is being moved forward again. Good. This is good. If he can just distance himself and let it happen, it won’t be so bad. He can worry about how fucking stupid he was to ever come here afterward, when he lays down on the floor and puts his head agains the tile, and lets himself feel the cold so he knows that this is real.

But until he has to know that it's real, it can just be a miserable, fucked up dream.

He sucks.

* * *

He loses track eventually, of how many cocks he’s sucked – surely all five of them by now, maybe more, if someone else had walked by and joined – and in the corner of his mind, he laughs about technique improvement. The latest alpha had cum faster than the rest of them had. Maybe it was just pent up frustration from wayching, maybe Cloud’s gotten better at using his mouth for something worthwhile, in just the last hour.

Eventually though, his head is pushed down, and it’s onto the floor, not another leaking dick. It’s not as cold as he’d imagined it to be, wet with cum that he hadn’t been able to swallow and mixed with his own tears.

He knows what’s coming, and the rest of his pants get torn off as he accepts it as inevitable. Thomas is saying something, but Cloud can’t hear him anymore. Time moves around him, the bodies in the locker room moving while he stays still against the floor. Truthfully, if he lets himself think about it, he’s surprised that it’s taken them  _ this _ long to try anything. To  _ do _ anything, because they were certainly succeeding.

Hands push his ass cheeks apart and wrench him back to reality.

“Shouldn’t you use lube?”

“Nah. Omegas were born for this shit.”

A finger, or two, shoved in his ass. He can’t help it – he screams. His ass is untouched – his cunt is too, but at least he’d fingered that before. He’s never bothered with his ass – never saw the appeal in it, and it fucking  _ hurt, _ like he was being torn in two. The alpha spits on his fingers once or twice before sticking them back in, thrusting with no care for the person attached to the hole. That’s all he was – a hole to fuck, for them.

“Fuck this,” he grumbles, pushing Cloud’s legs further apart.

“Aw, shit. You can see his pussy lips from back here.”

Cloud wants to die, and he feels his face flood red with a deep, deep shame.

“Fuck this,” the alpha grumbles again. “He can take it,” he says, and shoves himself in.

If Cloud had thought the fingers hurt, he had no idea what a cock could feel like going in dry. He must be torn in half now, useless and broken. The pain was concentrated and omnipresent all at once, burning through him like a forest fire, a fixed blaze. He’s unable to stop another scream – louder and hoarse this time, burning his throat.

It does nothing to stop the alpha from thrusting into him – if anything, he picks up his pace and continues with more force. There’s no point to this – there’s nothing he can get out of Cloud’s ass, like he could with his pussy – just a power fantasy. Just to show Cloud exactly where he belongs.

“How’s he feel?”

“Fuckin’ tight. I should’ve used lube. But it's worth it, for how it must feel for him, huh?”

“Gaia,” the low, growling voice of Thomas comes, “I can’t wait to fuck his virgin cunt.”

Cloud whimpers. One scream and he can’t help the sounds that come. His mind is fraying at the seams, he can’t keep up the fugue state he’d forced himself into earlier. It’s all he can do to keep himself from speaking out loud, from begging,  _ please, please stop.  _ He knows it’s no use.

He feels something running down the back of his legs but he knows it’s not the alpha’s cum, and it sure as shit isn’t slick from his own pussy. It must be blood. Another liquid to mix with the cum and the tears on the floor.

The alpha starts moving faster again, and Cloud squeezes his eyes shut as he does, willing his mind to take him away from here where he doesn’t have to experience it. It’s just a bad dream, he thinks, and –

“What the  _ fuck _ is going on here?” he hears, and Cloud refuses to let himself think it might be a savior. The voice sounds disturbingly like Zack’s, and Cloud knows he’s let himself slip into a dream – Zack has no reason to be here, in the infantry barracks, not when he lives across the tower on the SOLDIER floor. Truthfully, there’s no reason for Zack and Cloud to be friends, or even acquaintances, but Zack had inserted himself in Cloud’s life and refused to leave. Cloud is grateful – he’s only been here for about two months, but it’s been two miserable months, and Zack is a rare bright spot. Of course that’s who his mind has conjured up to take him away from this. There’s no way this is real.

“Sir?” The alpha stills in his motions, turning his head lazily to look at the figure in the doorway, but he doesn’t take himself out of Cloud’s ass.

“What does it look like’s going on?” one of the other boys crows, hard cock still poking at Cloud’s cheek. “We’re teaching the bitch his place, sir.”

“Looks to me like you’re taking advantage of an innocent omega. Let him go, now.”

They drop his body onto the floor, and the pain that comes with it shouldn’t happen, if this were really a dream. Which means this is startlingly, terrifyingly, real. The words should come as a relief, but embarrassment runs through him once more. He’d rather this happen to him 1000 times than some higher-ups finding out and having to fake caring. If this got escalated to the point where SOLDIER was involved, Cloud didn’t think he’d ever recover. For the man he’d spent so many long, cold nights in Nibelheim thinking about while he fingered himself to 

“Aw, come on, sir. He’s an omega, of course he wants it.”

_ “Cadet,” _ says the commanding officer, with bite in his voice. Although Cloud can’t help but notice there was no alpha overtone – a beta. Maybe, by some miracle and some force that wants to make this situation even more shameful for Cloud, for his only friend to see him this way, it really is Zack. “Let him go,  _ now, _ or I will  _ make  _ you.”

Cloud isn’t sure how, or why that threat would work coming from a beta, but whoever it is has a high enough rank to make the rest of the cadets scatter.

He lays there, cheek and flaccid cock pressed to the cold tile, pants in shreds, mouth swollen. His eyes are squeezed shut. Maybe, if he keeps them shut long enough, the person will go ahead.

He doesn’t hear any footsteps, though. Instead, he feels a hand on his shoulder. A gentle one, a touch that he has come to never expect here at ShinRa.

“Spike?”

Oh, fuck. It really is him.

“Zack,” he tries to grunt out, it comes out as a throaty whisper, his voice hoarse from all the cocks that had been down it just before.

“Shit, Spike, what happened, how did this happen? Are you – can I touch you? Are you okay if I touch you?”

_ No, _ he wants to say, but he has to be, doesn’t he? He’s already been  _ (ruined, _ a voice in the back of his mind says) violated, so why does it matter if Zack touches him in a moment when he doesn’t want to be? Better Zack than one of the boys from his squadron, right.

And Zack – Zack is someone he actually  _ likes, _ someone he that he  _ would _ want to do it with, were the timing right, and Zack had feelings, and all that.

He wouldn’t, though – from what he’s heard, Zack is already sleeping with the other firsts, despite two of them being a bonded pair – and he’s  _ Zack, _ besides. The fact that he’s even Cloud’s friend is kind of beyond belief, but it is what it is.

Of course, now he has to see Cloud like this.

So, he just grunts and nods.

Zack presses down on his shoulder, more, and flips him over, wraps a strong hand around him and pulls him into a sitting position.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I saw –  _ Cloud –” _

“You – thank you. For – getting me out of there.”

It feels like someone ripped the sentence from his lungs. He wants to pretend this didn’t happen. He wants to kiss Zack for saving him, and die from the shame at the same time.

“Well,” Zack scratches at the back of his head, averting his eyes. “I mean, of course. That was – that was really, really fucked up Cloud, I’m sorry. I don’t know what to –”

“Don’t say anything,” says Cloud miserably.  _ Please just shut up. Either take me, or never talk to me again. Either let me be useful, or go away so I don’t have to think about how you saw me like this, and will only ever be the damaged omega to you from now on. _

“What am I supposed to do, Spike?”

Cloud takes a deep breath. Might as well ask for it. What did he have to lose, at this point?

“You can – let me thank you, Zack. Take me.”

“What?” asks Zack, clear bewilderment in his voice. “I can’t – Spike, you don’t want this.”

“I do,” he says. Does he? He doesn’t know, but this is the only way to he has to thank him. If it’s Zack who has him first, then it can’t be anyone else, can’t be some alpha who rapes him. Zack will be good to him, kind to him. “Let me thank you, please. Just – use me.”

_ “Use _ you?”

“That’s – that’s not what I meant. I just – come on, Zack.”

_ “Spike,” _ says Zack, pleading in his voice. “You don’t know how bad I –” He bites his fist, lets out a whine. “You smell so – Cloud, don’t tempt me. That’s not fair, I’m in a position of power over you and –”

“You’re my friend,” asserts Cloud. “Please,” he says again. “Let me thank you for saving me. Take me. Be my first. I want you to be my first.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated if you enjoyed, moving along & exiting out appreciated if you didn't!
> 
> AGS will make an appearance in the next chapter, sorry about that!


End file.
